¡Hombres buenos! ¿En prisión?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Y así, sin darse cuenta Jellal provoco que Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Cobra casi murieran en manos de Titania- okey este fic es solo para gente que entiende un poco de divague y locura mesclada xD


_**Bueno aqui otro fic! todo mientras me dure el sabado y domingo que mi hermano me presta su portatil TwT**_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Aclaracion:**

**No tengo idea de en que pensaba al hacer este fic, esta algo demente!**

**¡Hombres buenos ¿En prisión?!**

_Desde cuando las celdas tienen mas de dos o tres prisioneros, desde cuando hombres inocentes están en ellas pero mas importante, desde cuando están ellos ahí. Como es que término así, ellos lucharon por el mundo y para salvar Fiore, entonces porque están encerrados como criminales no tenía sentido._

**Sting deja de hablar así-**hablo un pelinegro con vendas y un parche en su mejilla, con una gotita tras su cabeza.

**¡CÁLLATE ROGUE!-** grito Sting, que tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y una mano enyesada- **Que no vez, esto no tiene sentido-** llevo sus manos a su rubio cabello y empezó a desordenarlos y estirarlos.

**Lo se, pero-** dudo**- ¡AHHH!-** rugió- **No eres el único desesperado-** cuestionó.

**Rogue no te sulfures-** murmuro el Dragón Slayer Blanco.

**Pero...-** Rogue se callo de rodillas mientras una nube negra lo rodeaba- **Sí, seguimos aquí perderemos la razón-** miro hacia los otros hombres que se encontraban en la misma celda, y la nube negra que lo rodeaba empeoro. Sting lo imito y término de la misma forma que el Dragón Slayer de la sombra.

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio con ropas destruidas y lleno de vendajes, estaba sentado con los pies cruzados en el suelo con una pose pensativa y un aura de psicópata a punto de atacar.

A Sting y Rogue les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y llevaron su vista había otro hombre, también vendado.

Pelinegro sin ropa sólo y por suerte conservando su bóxer que se encontraba parado con uno de sus codos apoyado en un espacio entre los barrotes de la celda que los mantenía ahí, con una nube de depresión rodeándole sin embargo su cara se mantenía firme.

Una gotita se resbaló por su frente y volvieron a mover su vista esta vez a unos hombres, que también estaban vendados posiblemente más que los demás.

Pelinegro y Pelirosa que se mantenían en un rincón con un ambiente bastante tenso y deprimente, mientras con su dedo índice jugaban haciendo círculos en la pared murmurando el...

_Ojirojo:** "Enana", "Extraño", "Mataré", "Maldito vejestorio".**_

_Ojinegro: **"Quemaré todo", "Lucy", "Extraño", "Mataré a esos vejestorios".**_

Sting y Rogue se miraron entre sí y suspiraron cansadamente, y volvieron a mover su mirada esta vez hacia unos hombres. Que también estaban vendados.

Pelicielo y Pelicafé, el último con semblante serio y el primero sonriendo calidamente, los únicos de todos los prisioneros presentes que mantenían la calma.

Sting y Rogue volvieron a suspirar cansados. ¿Cuanto tiempo más estarían ahí?

* * *

_Había pasado ya otra semana mas! Y ellos seguían en esa estupida prisión que con un soplido podrían destruir, claro si es que no le hubieran puesto esos molestos sellos que le impedían utilizar magia, esos malditos vejestorios malagradecidos._

**Rogue ahora eres tu el que habla raro-** murmuro un rubio, ya sin el yeso en el brazo, mientras con su dedo dibujaba algo en el suelo húmedo.

**Cállate-** el pelinegro se dio la vuelta muy rápido lo que provoco que se mareara y cayera no en el piso, si no, sobre un muy adormilado Natsu que su reacción fue darle un puñetazo que lo mando volar hasta chocar con las rejas.

**Wooo, Rogue lo siento-** murmuro para volver a caer en el sueño.

**AHHHHH YA NO AGUANTO ME ESCUCHAN SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-** el grito despertó a Natsu asusto a Rogue y molesto a Sting, Laxus, Gajeel y Cobra.

**CALLATE STRIPPER!-** grito Natsu-** Que no ves que aunque grites como niña no, nos van a sacar-** rugió.

**Cállate tu llamita que tu no quieras salir es cosa tuya-** y así esos dos empezaron a pelear uniendo en el proceso a Rogue que se vengo de Natsu por el puñetazo a Sting que Gray lo uso como proyectil, Laxus que Natsu callo en una posición inadecuada sobre sus piernas y Cobra que le molestaba tanto ruido.

_Y así el único que ya en dos semanas, mantiene la calma es Jellal-sama._

**Que te calles Rogue!-** gruño Sting con una vena saltando en su frente.

**Porque no se callan los dos-** sugirió Gajeel.

**Mejor los tres-** se burlo Gray.

**Hielito tu mejor no opines-** amenazo Natsu.

**Porque no se callan todos-** dijeron a la vez Laxus y Cobra.

**Que nosotros salvamos al mundo-** murmuraron esta vez todos, sacando a Jellal que se mantenía con una sonrisa de lastima sentado sobre una piedra.

**Jellal-sama, como es que se mantiene tan calmado-** Pregunto el Dragon Slayer de la sombra.

**Estoy pagando por mis pecados-** respondió sereno y educadamente, a Rogue se le callo encima de la cabeza una roca imaginaria, que lo dejo en el suelo.

**Que pecados-** Laxus se acerco con cara de zombi, por cierto el trataba de disimular esa expresión- **tus pecados ya fueron pagados a mi parecer-** se termino de sentar a un costado de Jellal.

**Mis pecados son tan…**

**CALLATE!-** rugieron esta vez Natsu y Gray-** MEJOR SACANOS DE AQUÍ Y VE CON ERZA-** Jellal los miro y respondio.

**Yo no puedo hacer eso-** sonrio mientras Natsu y Gray se arrodillaron con una nube de depresión.

**Quiero ver a Lucy…quiero comer su comida…dormir en su cama…molestarla….abrazarla….besarla…y…**

**Flamita te estas saliendo del objetivo-** murmuro Gray con una gota tras su nuca- **Pervertido!**

**Silencio! Yo no soy el que tiene sueños húmedos con Juvia-** devolvió, haciendo que Gray se sonrojara.

**E-Eso no es verdad yo no tengo eso….-**balbucea el Ice-boy

**Gray es verdad-** hablo esta vez Cobra- **haces ruidos tan extraños que no me dejas dormir-** su voz se hizo siniestra.

**ENANA….LILY!**

**Gajeel-san-** Sting trataba de detener a Gajeel que quería comer los barrotes que tenían como puerta, o barrera para su escape- **deténgase!**

**Es verdad-** Jellal golpeo sus manos, una en forma de puño la otra extendida- **Natsu no has mencionado a Happy hasta ahora-** miro al peli rosa que empezó a sudar.

**Soy un mal amigo-** murmuro, se dirigió hacia Cobra- **Puedes golpearme-** tal cual un niño pequeño.

**Claro, porque no?-** Cobra elevo su pierna a la altura de su cabeza y con la poca energía que le quedaba le dio directo al rostro de Natsu, dejándolo KO en el piso.

**Idiotas-** refunfuño Laxus.

**Oh! Ya nos traen la comida-** menciono Jellal.

* * *

_Un mes, ya hace un mes que estamos en esta celda solo nosotros ocho, con una comida asquerosa, cansados, deshidratados, aburridos y tal vez mas dementes, no lo cree asi señor fantasma._

**Que es tu sombra-** hablo Laxus con una gota en su frente-** Enserio, Gajeel control, control…**

**Laxus-san eso es una roca, Gajeel-san esta al otro lado-** Sting esta acostado en el piso con sus piernas arriba apoyadas en la pared.

**Y que haremos cuando salgamos de aquí-** pregunto Gray, provocando que los chicos se sentaran a su alrededor, formando una ronda.

**Yo iré de pesca con Happy y Lucy, comeré la comida de Lucy, dormiré con Lucy, me bañare con Lucy, saldré a una misión no mejor a cien o mas misiones con Lucy, voy a abrazarla y no la soltare, también voy a..**

**Bueno mientras el cabeza de carbon sigue en su mundo de Lucy-** hablo Gray que ignoraba a las menciones de Lucy que hacia Natsu- **ustedes que harán.**

**Unirme a Fairy Tail-** hablo con emoción Rogue- d**espués de todo Frosh se encuentra ahí-** sonrió de lado, recordando a su Neko amiga.

**Supongo que Lector esta ahí también-** Sting miro a Rogue luego a Natsu que seguía diciendo Lucy, para después sonreír- **será divertido estar en un gremio tan escandaloso.**

**Me perdonaron los años de prisión por ayudar a salvar el mundo-** cobra que se mantenía serio**- así que me uniré también a Fairy Tail-** sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero solo un poco- s**e lo debo a Kinana.**

**Misiones, muchas misiones y muchas mujeres-** menciono Laxus, que se mantenía sentado con los brazos cruzados.

**Gildarts te matara, que tienes a la borracha-** murmuro Gajeel- **yo supongo que haré misiones con Lily, un show donde la coneja baile, y molestar a la enana**- sonrió de lado con su característico- **GeeHee.**

**Y bien Jellal-** Gray lo miro serio-** tu que haras.**

**Seguiré pagando mis pe-** Laxus le dio una patada en el rostro que lo dejo con el rostro rojo y en el suelo con las piernas aun cruzadas pero en el aire.

**Faltas tu nudista-** gruño Gajeel-** que haras.**

**Casarme con Juvia-** Gray se paro de golpe con un puño alzado en forma de victoria y los ojos con corazones.

Y los otros siete chicos casi se murieron por la sorpresa, Gray si se habia vuelto loco, realmente se volvio loco, tenia que volverse loco para aceptar sus sentimientos, valla idiota.

* * *

_Llevamos aquí un año, ustedes ya son mis hermanos._

* * *

**Si, si, ya paren con eso-** hablo esta vez una rana, el guardia que los llevaba hacia su libertad.

**Lucy te comeré viva-** Natsu salto sobre una muy sonrojada Lucy.

**Lo mismo va para ti enana-** Gajeel levanto a Levy, mientras Jet y Droy lloraban y Lily lo miraba orgulloso.

**Juvia casémonos-** Juvia casi se desmaya pero antes alcanzo a besar apasionadamente a su Gray-sama.

**Cana quiero beber-** Laxus sudo frió al ver la cara de psicópata de Gildarts.

**Kinana-** Cobra y ella se abrazaron dulcemente.

**Frosh-** Rogue lo abrazo como protegiéndola.

**Lector-** Sting y su Neko derramaron lágrimas de alegria.

**Erza, he pagado mis pecados todos los días estos me han golpeado.-** Jellal sonreía mientras Erza se sorprendía…

Y así, sin darse cuenta Jellal provoco que Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Cobra casi murieran en manos de Titania.

Y decir que ellos fueron a prisión porque justamente después de la guerra todos ellos se pelearon destruyendo en el proceso los avances en reconstrucción que había tenido Fiore.

_Tal vez pasarian otra noche en esa prision._

* * *

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Lucy Conejita! Los quiere! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
